The Eloquent Story of Vegeta, Prince of Sayia-jins
by Setsunna
Summary: The winds on Vegeta-sei are harsh, sometimes caressing, but are they as harsh and deceitful, maybe even as cherishable as Vegeta's life as a child?*Yup! I have a story about Vegeta! How surprising...*incomplete*
1. The new serf

Disclaimer: Nope...don't own it, don't own anything for that matter.  
  
A/N: Ya Ya, I know what your thinking, What the hell is up with all the Vegeta fics?' Well, to answer that, Vegeta is a complex person with an mysterious and unknown past and some parts in the series, thus making him the point in many stories because anything is possible with fanfiction. I hope you people will comment on this, maybe even give some tips, and if anyone would accept I offer anyone to be my beta reader, as long as you've written a good many stories yourself. Even if you don't agree with the design or plot of this story, please read it and tell me why. Cause even that little bit of information may help me in my quest in searching for the best fanfiction idea ever. So far, I've only written part of a story I'm fond of, and hopefully this will be added on my extremely short list. So really, just comment and enjoy! Maybe I'll have this done in a shorter time then expected! Heh...well, enough of my blabbering to those who read this part of stories, and on with the show! This is the revised version of this story, and the race of Zora came from the video game Zelda', so if you want to know what Surori looks like, go to a Zelda, Majora's mask,' or Zelda, Ocarina of Time.' that may give you some insight on poor Surori there. ^.~   
  
  
**The The eloquent story of Vegeta, Prince of the Sayia-jins**  
  
  
Staring out over the endless lights of the city, to see the endless sea's of sand, who at the moment sheltered sanguinary sand dragons. Vegeta turned back to the inside of the palace. His room held the colors of black and red, with some hints of blue. The walls were red, everything else besides the blue curtains were black. The carpet was red also, a balcony that led out four feet stood before the open glass doors,the blue curtains fluttered in the slight wind radiating in the night sky of Vegeta-sei. A sixteen year old Vegeta glared at his dour room, all he saw were three colors, a few clothes, and a stack of papers on the dresser. He crossed his arms and stalked out of the room, not caring about closing the balcony doors. Not like anyone was stupid enough to even try and get in through them, he knew, and was almost positive everyone else knew, he was powerful enough to kill his father right now, in fact, he was possibly the most powerful being out of them all. But he wasn't confident in having to rule the entire planet, he couldn't even keep helpful and intelligent people in the palace. Vegeta strode toward the throne room, his white, gold tipped boots thudding on the marble floor. Vegeta paused and looked at the throne room hall, pillars jutted out from the wall, pictures of past Kings hung up throughout it. A red carpet starting just ten feet away from the large, dark witch wood doors that held the throne room. He had a topic to discuss with his father. Pushed open the heavy doors with ease, and glared at his father as all attention was directed toward him.  
  
Father, I have something I want to discuss. He said, his voice smooth, and slightly angry. His father glared at him and with a wave of this hand, answered.  
  
I haven't the time now, brat. Go away, I'm in a meeting. King Vegeta stared at his son, waiting for him to leave. Vegeta didn't budge, he held his ground, arms crossed and a smirk on his face. Do you need an escort? Or are you just to stupid to understand the meaning of   
  
I understand perfectly, father. The sarcastic tone in his voice was more then evident to everyone in the room. A few of the guards had stepped a respectable amount of room away from the young Prince, fearing their life. It was them the royal family took most of their anger out on.  
  
Then put it to use, and leave. his father paid him no more heed and turned back to the two month anniversary of council. Many of the alien species glanced nervously at the scowling young prince, who waited patiently' for his father to acknowledge him again. I'm sure your planet will fare just fine with the new winter, just have your attire makers make fur coats and such. And--are you going to leave or not? He said fervently, he had wanted his son to take the hint and leave.   
  
No, I'm not. I want to know why you had Bardocks family move out. He said, taking a step forward. Many guards started forward, but knew it was useless to try and stop him. They found that out once when he was young and burst into the throne room yelling and screaming about a sand dragon that had crawled over the palace walls. He ended up killing four elite guards before his father rendered him unconscious.  
  
Why not? What need has he here? He's not of high rank, he doesn't have -any- fighting ability. His wife and sons are just a burden in the palace, I _do_ like a clean palace. His father said, crossing his arms with a victorius smile, he stared at his son with humor apparent in his coal eyes. Vegeta growled and stomped his foot, bawling his hands into angry fists.  
  
He has need, and he has fighting ability! In fact he was teaching me a new technique when you booted him out you old piece of shit! Vegeta said acrimoniously, his face turning a hint of red and he glared at his startled father. The visiters present looked back and forth between the two, a rise of anxioty was evident in the large throne room.  
  
Really? Why are you learning from third class soldiers instead of your -elite- teachers? He asked, turning in the chair he sat in. Vegeta's glare intensified as he took another step towards his father, everyone's eyes growing wide as he stepped into a sliver of light the closed curtains failed to keep hidden.  
  
Because he had something to offer me you old fool! He actually has intellect, unlike you and everyone else in this palace besides me. Admit it, -you- were just jealous of him! Vegeta said, gaining the upper hand in the argument. King Vegeta flushed with ire, he placed a hand on the arm of his chair and leaned out of it.  
  
You listen here you sniveling little brat! I am -not- jealous of a third class fucker! The King retorted angrily, he hit the inside of the chair with his other arm. Vegeta stood up straight, crossed his arms and smirked, his eyes glinting in the warm sunlight.  
  
Really? Prove it then, Vegeta said keeping hidden the excitment he felt, when his father didn't say anything, and everyone in the room, including someone who had peaked in at the entrance, he continued. Bring them back. After a moments pause, his father turned back to the audience in front of him, studing their confused faces closly. He didn't want them to think him weak so he calmed himself and answered.  
  
Fine. Bring them back for all I care. Vegeta grinned and spun away, out of the sunlight and into the cool shade of the palace. He almost ran into the fifteen year old girl outside of the door.  
  
Zhenia? What are you doing? he asked, frowning. The girl shrugged and turned to walk with him. She was wearing a pair of training pants and a tank top with old boots that were a faded blue color. She knew she didn't belong any where near the Prince, but she couldn't help it, she had become attached to him. They walked past many color tinted pentagon shaped windows before she answered.  
  
Well, I heard you and your father yelling. So I decided to check it out, and the guards were to preoccupied with staring at you with fear, that I watched undetected until you almost ran me over. She said, with a little bit of sarcasm and humor in her light voice. Vegeta snorted, but smirked anyway. So, who are we going to tease today?  
  
No one. We're going to the slave dock, said they brought in a new batch today. Heard a third class say they were weird', which I'm guessing means intriguing. Vegeta said, turning down a well furnished hallway. Zhenia said nothing, but just looked at the floor as she walked just behind him. Whenever she went out of the palace gates she had to act like his slave' when together. Most of the time he forgot and talked to her like normal, which sometimes sounded like she was his slave anyway. Once he screwed up royally and asked her if she wanted something in one of the jewelry stores. People that heard stared at him until he growled at them and said a few unkindly words.  
  
People parted the way as he stalked in a prideful manner toward the slave dock, which really wasn't a dock. It was just a few large abandoned building put together to hold many slaves until the auctioneer took them out on the the platform for viewing and bidding. Zhenia walked just a step behind him, her head lowered respectively. Many other women gave her looks of sympathy. I should be the one giving -them- looks of sympathy, I'm not his slave, I'm his friend. That's more than I can say for you, you probably haven't even been inside the palace gates.' She grumbled to herself as she followed Vegeta until he came to a halt. She looked up through her dark bangs to see a large crowd talking and staring at a platform. Vegeta pushed and shoved his way up to the front, one person didn't see exactly who was pushing and shoving so he threw a punch. Vegeta instinctively dodged and took hold of the surprised mans arm. The crowd hushed at once, Zhenia stared in shock as the fist was centimeters from her nose. Everyone had their eyes on the three as Vegeta growled threateningly at the now aghast man.  
  
S-sorry sir. I-I didn't see you... He said lamely, dipping his head, waiting to be put out of his misery. Instead Vegeta just roughly pushed him to the hard ground, many people glanced at eachother at the act of kindess so rarely dished out.  
  
You're lucky I'm in a good mood, shit head. Next time look before you swing. Vegeta said, stepping directly on the mans stomach, Zhenia just jumped over him, giving him a nastly sneer before following Vegeta up to the front.  
  
Thanks Vegeta, that guy would have taken my head off. Zhenia whispered, now almost beside him, but not next to or in front of him. She looked up and saw a small girl that was a bluish color, she had an extension on her head that looked as if it enabled her to breath in and out of water. She had arms and hands but there were fins attached to them. She looked like a human fish. Her blue eyes held crystal tears as the auctioneer pulled her roughly around, calling out what species she was and such. Vegeta! You have to get her! One of those nasty men will if you don't. She whined, tugged slightly on Vegeta's arm. Vegeta turned and barred his teeth at her.  
  
Oh and I'm not? He asked, as he stopped, turned and crossed his arms. Zhenia looked around at the people, who noticed that Vegeta wasn't just telling her to shut her mouth and ignore her.   
  
You're drawing attention. She whispered harshly, glaring at him. He didn't move, just raised and expecting eyebrow. She sighed. No, you're not, you actually have a brain and you use it.  
  
That's right. Vegeta smirked at raised his right arm, calling out gruffly. Hey! I want that thing, whatever the hell it is. The crowd hushed as they stared at their glaring Prince. It wasn't everyday that you saw the Prince out and about looking for a peculiar slave. The man atop the platform nodded and took the money tossed at him. He shoved the girl off and she landed in a tumbled heap on the ground, Zhenia gasped and she hurried over to the crying girl. Vegeta stood by and waited, scowling.   
  
What's your name? She asked, the little girl looked up, surprised. Zhenia lifted the girl and started after Vegeta.   
  
She said quietly. Zhenia smiled at her and placed her arm under Surori's and helped her walk as she took off the restrainments on her.  
  
My names Zhenia, and that guy who bought you was Prince Vegeta. The little girl gasped and would have stopped moving if she wasn't being pulled on by Zhenia. You can't stop, Vegeta won't notice, and you really don't want to get lost here.  
  
Sorry...it's just they said I was lucky I wasn't going to the royal slave docks...did they lie? The girl asked, becoming more courageous. Zhenia smiled.  
  
No, Vegeta just came because he heard from another warrior that it was...an interesting batch. Other than that, he would not have been there. That's why you saw so many gasp when he called out. Zhenia said, pulling the girl to go faster, Vegeta was getting to far ahead. She wanted to call out, but that would attract to much attention. She glanced down at the girl she half carried, half dragged, and when she looked up again Vegeta was gone from her sight. She came to an abrupt stop, causing Surori to give a startled yelp. He's gone.  
  
the blue child asked, looking up at Zhenia curiously. Zhenia looked around frantically, she had no ownership over this...slave...if someone took her, she had no say in it. The child was suddenly ripped from her arm, Zhenia and the child only had time enough to utter a small yelp. Before Zhenia could vocalize the string of curses running through her head, she spun and looked at who took her.  
  
She said, glaring at Vegeta who smirked at her. Holding Surori up by the armpits, at arms length. He studied the child.  
  
Is this a fish? He asked, a hint of amusement in his voice. The child gasped at him, crossed her arms and set her face in a pout. Zhenia stomped her foot, emitting a loud growl.  
  
No! That is not a fish! That is a child you incompetent bastard! She yelled, losing her temper, many of the people around turned and stared. It wasn't everyday that a slave' yelled at their master, it wasn't everyday that -anyone- yelled at royalty.  
  
Than what is it? He asked, looking past the still pouting girl. Zhenia narrowed her eyes, unable to answer.  
  
I'm a Zora. The child said quietly, Vegeta looked back at the child. His father had taken over Kisami-sei? What use was that planet? It was almost completely full of water, and places that weren't were marshes and such. Vegeta set the child on the ground, noticing all the people around, staring. He guessed that he caught more attention when he didn't yell back or kill Zhenia when she yelled at him.  
  
We are wasting time! Slaves get your ass's in gear you sniveling weaklings! Move it! Vegeta snarled, hitting Zhenia's head, not very hard. She got the hint and moved her head as if she had been hit harder then he had hit her. Surori's eyes widened as they filled with unwanted tears.  
  
Don't worry, he's just faking it. He didn't hit me that hard. Zhenia whispered down to the sniffling child. Surori looked up, wondrous.  
  
He's a good actor. She said, surprised. Zhenia smiled, and patted the child's head, she kept her head down as she almost laughed at the heated' state Vegeta was in. He looked as if he were going to kill everyone on the spot, but she knew he was laughing at them all inside.  
  
He's had lots of practice. Zhenia said, smiling at the child who returned it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Addle Dwelling's

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything. So don't ask. I don't own the Zora's either, Nintendo does.  
  
A/N: Hey, three people reviewed, it's a miracle! Anyway, if you haven't reread the first chapter yet, I advise you do cause I revised it and put it up again. For all of those who want to know, this will -not- be a Vegeta/Bulma romance. Although part of Bulma's personality will be placed in a character that Vegeta gets together with. Also Sayia-jins do not reach adulthood until they're twenty-five. That's just going to be my theory. Enjoy your reading!!  
  
  
**The eloquent story of Vegeta, Prince of the Sayia-jins**  
  
  
  
Four years later...  
  
Vegeta walked down the marble hallways, now 18 years old. The bright, hot sun streaming in through the tinted pentagon shaped windows. He was looking for Zhenia, she had left two hours ago for the village, and now he was worried about her. Why do I care? She can take care of herself, I am the Prince of the Sayia-jins, much to important for the likes of her...' He couldn't help thinking about how most of the men out of the palace gates were much stronger then she, she was not the Get the hell out of my way, or I'll kick sorry your sorry ass' type, she was more of Get the hell out of my way, or I'll sick the Prince on you' Type. Vegeta shook his head and growled as he left the bright hallways into the even brighter world outside of the protective shade the palace provided. Vegeta squinted and waited for his sight to adjust before moving on toward the village, passing the large, burly guards on the way out.   
  
He was not happy, he had been walking around for an hour aimlessly, and had yet to find anything. A woman's voice was heard in the sudden quietness of the street, for only a second. In that second, Vegeta focused all his attention to the conversation to the low levels.  
  
Did you hear that this weird girl came to the slave docks, claiming she knew the Prince and that he would beat anyone's ass's who touched her afte' some guy made advances at her. Ya right, like a second class warrior...maybe not warrior more like a coward, would know the Prince enough for him ta' do somethin' like that. The guy laughed, the women smirked. Vegeta growled and moved on. Speak of the devil... the man said, once he caught sight of the distraught Sayia-jin Prince. They watched him with wide eyes until he walked out of sight in the billowing sand.  
  
Vegeta traveled the half mile to the slave docks, where he almost spotted her at once. Sure enough he heard her yelling threats at three men who surrounded her. Vegeta almost shook with anger as he walked toward the group. The men had their backs to him as he stopped two feet away. He growled loudly, the men stopped their tormenting. One turned and started to tell him off.  
  
What the hell do you want? Can't you see we're bu....sy.....He finished staring at the snarling Prince, bearing his teeth he stepped forward. The men stepped back all staring at him in fear. The woman behind them gloating as she crossed her frail arms and smirked.  
  
What in the fuckin' hell do you think you're doing! He demanded, they could tell he was angry, and the people around him moved a good twenty feet away. Zhenia grinned behind the men, and when they almost ran into her, she shoved them back toward the prince. They gave a startled yelp.  
  
What did I tell you? She asked, crossing her arms. Vegeta, they tried to touch me and...and....just.....you know...do that nasty third class thing they do. She said, a scowl on her face. Vegeta glanced up at her, she was wearing a lime green tank top and a pair of baggy pants that had a slanting belt on it. The shirt showed off her stomach, her pants were ripped in many placed, and her shirt was almost torn off. Vegeta's angry snarl turned savage as he glared at the men, who were almost crying.  
  
I'm sorry! We didn't know she knew you! One of the men cried, when Vegeta snapped his jaws and raised a fist he urinated out of fear. Vegeta picked one up by the shirt and growled a few words, Zhenia didn't hear them, but by the way the guy was trembling, she knew it wasn't very nice. Vegeta threw the man and he screamed until he was out of sight, the two other men watched in disbelief and fell to the ground bowing and expressing their sorriness. Vegeta kicked them both in the ribs.  
  
If you two shit heads -ever- think you can go near -any- fuckin' woman in your disgusting life, you two are going to be spending the rest your worthless bastard lives in hell! Vegeta followed that sentence up with two glowing balls and shooting it at the private parts of both men who answered in a high pitched scream. Vegeta glared at the two men, and motioned for Zhenia to follow him. Zhenia did, but not before she kicked both of the men and gave a tug to their tails. She took a side long glance at Vegeta's face, it was starting to return to it's normal color. It had turned a slight red, and it startled Zhenia that he could be that mad. He still looked as if he were going to blow up the planet along with many others. Looking back at the cobble stone walkway, she followed him back in the palace. It was surprising how many people, who normally said a hello when they passed him, stopped and just slightly bowed. They knew him well enough to know when he was mad.  
  
Thanks Vegeta... Zhenia said quietly, pulling at her almost flat, dark hair. Vegeta glanced down at her and just grunted.  
  
You wouldn't be thanking me if you took those damn training class's. Vegeta said, before turning in his room, leaving Zhenia standing outside of his door. Zhenia stayed at the door for a few seconds before hesitantly leaving. Vegeta stood just inside the door, his breathing shallow. How could they? How could she leave? She knew she shouldn't be out there, when she could have everything from in the palace. Why does he care? He should be laughing at her weakness, not dwell on it with concern. Yes, she could have been raped and killed. But that happens alot here, on Vegeta-sei, what does one little second class Sayia-jin girl matter? There aren't many woman anymore...the thought came to him. Not many, so...the race has survived before without woman. Who needs them when men can so easily have brats themselves? What is the point really, of having them? Just to set the Sayia-jin race back with weakness' such as Zhenia? Or to try and be normal enough to not be disliked by more planets then they are already...he didn't know. He really didn't care to know either.  
  
He walked over to the small dresser, and picked up a small piece of paper. It was addressed to him, from the nobles. He was to meet with one of their daughters, to talk about future arrangements.' He didn't want anything to do with woman right now. He threw the piece of paper out of the balcony's open window, he gazed past the falling piece of parchment, to see many sand dragons trudge on through the blizzard that shook with sand. Many were overturned but the great race of them survived, the weak died, leaving the strong. That's what he would do when he was king, kill the weak, so the strong may progress.  
  
It was nearing summer for Vegeta-sei. A year for them was six hundred and thirty nine days, the seasons were longer. The season most dreaded on the warm planet, was summer. Vegeta-sei was already covered in boiling springs, erupting volcanoes, underwater spouts, and the like. The summer was the worst, the air would go dry, leaving many throats dry and parched, wishing for water. There were many sandstorms that raided the surrounding villages, tearing down weak buildings. Of course when that happened, the palace just shut itself up, leaving the low levels and commoners to deal with it alone. Only the strong survived the summer, or the ones who hid away in the palace, where it was cooled automatically by a cooling system that their scientists came up with just three years ago.   
  
He sat on his bed and looked at the red carpet, the blood red carpet. There was nothing for him here, except for him being Prince. He suddenly didn't care if he was to become ruler, what was so great about it? You get tons of paper work, you have to deal with other whiny rulers from other worlds, you get blamed for every wrong in the world. And worst of all, you are ruling over a bunch of stupid people who love to fight. Then again, it didn't sound so bad, he could get anything he wanted. Even a mate, he wasn't sure if it was the -right- mate though. He was starting to tell he was leaning toward Zhenia, who seemed delighted with the extra attention she was getting, but then he felt slightly quilty for leaving Surori alone to fend for her self every time he went chasing after Zhenia. Next time she didn't come back, he wasn't going to look for her. Nor was he going to look for Surori, they could come to him. He wasn't their dog, in fact one was supposed to be his slave, not his friend. Speaking of friends, he hasn't seen Bardock in quite a while. Chasing after Zhenia has taken a toll on his social life, even if his social life was almost on ground zero.  
  
Standing, he took one more look at the fading, orange sun in the distance, stained with the swirl's of red,orange and yellow sand. He turned to the door and left, slamming it shut to let himself be known to all who cared to listen. He stalked down two flights of stairs, meeting many people on the way, pretending he didn't see them, and they didn't exist in his little world. He was just thinking of killing all that he saw when he became king when he reached a door that read 364.' Not even bothering to knock, he tried the knob, open. He stalked in the room, smaller then his, just a plain gray and black background, with a few more things cluttered around, no doubt from Bardock's wife, Aira. A boy just a few years younger then him, stuck his head from around the corner and grinned at him. It was uncanny how much Kakkorot and Bardock looked alike. Radditz did seem to look like his father, but he had some of his mothers...qualities, to dare say.   
  
Father! The -prince- is here! The boy shouted, he had only twice met Vegeta, one when he first came to the palace, and another when he was brought back. Vegeta normally came when he knew Bardock was alone. Bardock walked around the corner, in nothing but a pair of spandex like shorts. Vegeta crinkled his nose in disgust.  
  
You should show more respect in front of your Prince! Vegeta said, looking Bardock up and down, criticizing him. Bardock, bowed, a smirk plastered on his face. Vegeta still held a foul looking scowl, arms crossed, feet set shoulder width apart.  
  
Sir, what brings you? He asked, shooing his adolescent son away with his hand. Vegeta took a few more steps in. Bardock stared at him, waiting.  
  
He really didn't know what to say. It just wasn't his nature to say, Just came to see an old friend' he really didn't know why he came anyway. Just bored, you seemed to be first on my list to torment. Bardock took this as normality, and nodded. Aira walked in from the kitchen, she spotted him, bowed and turned on her heel. She was still jumpy around him, she did not see why Bardock got along with him all the time, he was scary.  
  
Bardock said sarcastically, the grin earned from Vegeta justified that he wasn't under Vegeta's bad list. He motioned for him to sit on the weathered couch. Vegeta stared at it for many moments before taking a seat, sitting directly on the edge while Bardock slumped into it. So really, I hope you didn't come for some tea and cookies.  
  
Of course not you old fool. I was bored, and I needed something to do you old coot, so shut up and find something interesting. Vegeta growled, glaring back at Bardock, who grinned. He was used to Vegeta being like this, he knew Vegeta was hiding the fact he really didn't know why he was here. Bardock cocked his head in thought. Something rarely seen here...' Vegeta thought, scowling at how the smart Sayia-jin race had befallen stupidity.  
  
Snappy comeback. We do have a knew training bot, should last more than a few minutes this time. This caught Vegeta's attention, and Bardock knew it when Vegeta's eyebrows went up slightly. Being around Vegeta so much, and s knowing him since childhood, has it's benefits.  
  
Really? You actually fabricated something that could stand more than two minutes in the same room as me? Really, I'm impressed, something so hard must have taken you away from your work and loving family for _so_ long. Vegeta said, sarcastically. Bardock snorted and straightened himself.  
  
Really...I had to take...Bardock faked a small sob. Take five minutes off my dinner time! Vegeta laughed along with Bardock as Aira stuck her head out of the kitchen doors, glaring at both of them. With a glare from Vegeta, she gasped and soon she was out of sight. I'll take you down to the science lab tomorrow to show you. Bardock said standing up. Vegeta stood also, turning, Bardock gave a small bow. On his way out, he saw a pair of dark eyes looking up at him from the hallway. A pair that looked so honored, pride of who he was flooded through Vegeta as he stalked down the halls, only his feet thudded on the marble floor.  
  
Vegeta reached his room only to have a disgruntled Surori run up to him, panic in her eyes.  
  
Sir! You're going to be late! She hands clasped in front of her, she stared up at him. His arms still crossed he stared back at her, a scowl on his face. Late for what? Oh, yes, the arrangements' with him and the nobles daughter. Vegeta rolled his eyes and left, not caring to change his outfit of a plain training tank and a pair of spandex like pants. He defiantly didn't leave without the House of Vegeta crest upon his chest, tied with gold marbles. He stalked down the hallways once again, feeling and looking important as always. But something worried him, what if he was forced to mate with her? He did not want to mate with anyone, at the moment. The choice was his, he didn't care if it was a man or not, but he was not mating with something he didn't care for. He was most likely to kill her then.  
  
Upon reaching the witch wood doors, angry voices could be heard. Vegeta paused, listening.  
  
My son does not need a mate! You know as well as I that he is to young, now shut up and sit down before I kill you! came the angered voice of his father. Young? He was not young! He just didn't want to mate.   
  
Vegeta said, striding into the room, the Kings gaze turned from the bowing man to his only son, who glared at him, also. I have no need to have a mate forced upon me. I can very well pick and find one of my own, so send this idiot back were he came from, with his ugly and weak brat. The man bowing looked up, startled, the young woman next to him with shoulder length black hair and slanted black eyes stared up at him, eyes wide.  
  
See, Cirdol, he does not need assistance, no get out of my sight! The king gloated, puffing his chest out. The man gave a meek apology and took his daughter by the arm. They walked out together, the girl glancing at him as they passed, a look of fear in her eyes. He knew she was to be beat for not impressing the Prince, not even looking at him for more then a few minutes.  
  
I do not need yours either, so stay out of my personal business. The calm note in his voice told the king that his son was prone to take a violent tantrum if provoked, so he just glared at his son as he turned his heel and walked back down the familiar hallway. Zhenia spotted him after a few minutes, taking his arm. Vegeta had been so lost in his thoughts that he did not see her. He made a movement to hit the offender, but stopped when he heard a female voice gasp.  
  
Vegeta! What's wrong with you? You normally hear me a mile away; There was concern in her voice as she gazed at him through her worry some eyes. Vegeta looked down at her with his own dark eyes, searching her face. Finally he turned his body fully toward her, she took a step back, surprised. Vegeta's gloved hand came to rest on her cheek as he pulled her into a rough kiss. Her arms slowing and hesitantly weaved their way around his neck. She leaned into him as he pressed harder. This is what she had always wanted, a confirmation that the Prince -did- look at her, -did- notice her. And liked what he saw, and she knew if that was the case then he would have no trouble getting what he wanted. He pulled her back with a slight jerk the the back of her head, gripping the dark hair. They both stared at each other, both seeing unseen emotions in each others eyes. Vegeta suddenly ripped away from her and almost ran down the hall, she stood, her arms held out in front of her as she heard the sound of his door slamming shut. She felt tears beckoning, what if this meant he didn't want her? What if that was just a test? No, it couldn't be, the way he is, he must have been confused or something...had to have been. She slowly went in the same direction Vegeta had went, but turned down a hallway before she was even hallway to his room.  
  
A/N: Hopefully that was the right place to end. Stay tuned for the next chapter!! And review while your at it...  
  



	3. A new sentry

  
Disclaimer: If I owned DBZ, do you think I would be writing fanfiction for it instead of making a video of it? I thought so...  
  
A/N, Ha! Another chapter! Ya, we can all be happy, sorry for the wait though, and please PLEASE review...I'd really appreciate it.  
**  
The Eloquent story of Vegeta, Prince of the Sayia-jin  
  
**It was a week after that unexpected kiss that Vegeta gave Zhenia. He had successfully avoided her since then, he didn't know what he was doing, although he did guess that she enjoyed it.   
  
He stood in front of a full length mirror in his bathroom, he was wearing a white/gold battle suit that had the House of Vegeta emblem on the right side of his chest, and a red cape billowing behind him. He had on white training spandex pants, his white gold tipped boots and a pair of white gloves wear almost never off. He had on the House of Vegeta gold necklace around his neck, and a thin tiara type thing that dipped as the two sides met above the middle of his forehead. He didn't want to wear it but his father said that either he wore it or didn't come. That that was the crown all the Prince's had to wear, and he was obligated.  
  
Vegeta sighed and glanced at the halfway opened door before walking from the blue tiled bathroom. Surori stood in the center of the room, staring at him and bowed respectively before he patted her head and walked out. Vegeta walked into the ballroom in the center of the palace, where he was to find a mate. He stood in the doorway, looking around at all the woman and men talking, dancing or eating people. Soon all was hushed as they realized that they're guest had arrived.  
  
Sir, I'm glad you could make it, said a fourteen year old boy who bowed to one knee, Vegeta stared at him with a frown. We are going to officially start the ball in ten minutes.  
  
Vegeta said, walking around that boy, who turned and watched him go. Soon after Vegeta was out of earshot, or so they thought, three boys ran up to the still kneeling boy.  
  
I told ya he would care about you! You owe me twenty bucks! said the tall boy wit ha bandanna wrapped around his head. The other taller, stupider one snickered.   
  
Hn, and -you- said he would, you said, He's the Prince! He isn't that low, just because he's higher than my family doesn't mean he isn't going to talk to me! Bardock even said so!' Ha! Bardock! What a joke! That man knows nothing and it's a wonder that he's even in the palace still! The short one said, laughing and holding his sides as the other two laughed with him. The boy that they surrounded stood up angrily.  
  
Don't talk about Bardock like that! He's smarter than all of you! Only the Prince is smarter than he, so shut the hell up and get a brain! the boy turned on his heel and stalked away toward the tables were he plopped down and glared at the table cloth. Vegeta watched them, giving them his side profile.   
  
Hn, didn't know a punk like that knew Bardock. And what's with him telling people what I am and not going to do? I'll have to talk to him about that later...' Vegeta smirked as he seated himself at the royal table, where his father was already seated and talking the a scantily clothes woman.  
  
Father! Are you going to start or not? Vegeta hissed as he sat next to him. King Vegeta looked at him briefly and straightened himself.  
  
Sayia-jin! This here ball is to find the Prince a mate, and the Prince's own sentry at that. The King paused as he let all that sink in, since none of them knew the second part of that and they all gaped at him. The men present were glad that they were there, for they now had a chance to be the Prince's sentry.   
  
Vegeta interrupted him, the King and many other people turned their attention to him. I have already found a sentry, and will announce him after the third dance. he then stood and walked off toward the food table and suddenly a barrage ofd voices were heard as they all discussed what had just happened. Vegeta gathered as much food on his plate as he could, and went over to the turned back of the boy that was being harassed earlier. He seated himself and stared at the boy, who hadn't seen him yet.  
  
Go away Kilad, I'm not in the mood, I might blow your head off. He said, a sharp anger in his voice, he never opened his eyes or turned around to see who he was talking to. At the short silence, he suspected that Kilad left, if that's who it was.  
  
I highly doubt you could blow my head off',Vegeta mocked, leaning his elbows on the table. The boy's head jerked up and he stared open mouthed at Vegeta who smirked. Loss for words?  
  
I-I-I...Hello, sir...w-what brings you here? He asked shakily, he was glad he hadn't ate anything or he might have spilled it. Vegeta chuckled and turned back to the food in front of him.  
  
Hn, just bored of all politics my father discusses at the royal table, so I decided to sit here with your lonesome self. Vegeta said as if it were an everyday thing that he sat at the soldiers table. If only Kilad could see me now...'  
  
The boy asked, staring at him not knowing what to do. He had never been this close to one of the royal members on a friendly basis. Vegeta glanced up at his as he bit into something that looked lie a blue chicken leg.  
  
What? Am I making you feel inferior or something? Well, if that's the case then think of me as...a soldier...like you, Vegeta put a certain amount of disgust into his voice at that statement. Your name. It sounded more like a demand than a question, but the boy guessed that was what he was used to.  
  
Sajo...your-er...I mean...uh... A flush appeared on Sajo's cheeks, and Vegeta smirked, he had almost asked the Prince what his name was. he held his head down, he certainly must be on the Prince's bad list now.  
  
humph, not like I care, not many people give me much respect anyway so I'm used to it, He lied, he knew that if someone else ever did that than they would be dead in two seconds. So, who were your friends?  
  
My friends? Sajo asked, looking at him in confusion, but Vegeta continued to stare at him, waiting for an answer. It dawned on Sajo as he remembered the three earlier. Ah, those three. They aren't my friends, the leader, the short one's name is Kilad, the one with the bandanna is Jakian, and the stupid one is Tiha. They are the bullies at the dormitories. So the boy lived in the dormitories the the west of the palace. Vegeta continued to stare at him.  
  
How do you know Bardock? Sajo looked up surprise, Vegeta smirked again. I'm not deaf you know, nor am I stupid, but you already know that, right? the boy meekly nodded, and didn't say anything. Well, answer me!  
  
Oh! Well, I met his son, Kakkaroto, and we became friends and I spend most of my free time at his house. Sajo explained, wringing his hands under that table, his focus was on the white table cloth, he never knew until now how intricate the designing on it were.  
  
I've never seen you there, Vegeta said without thinking and he immediately regretted it, but showed no outward appearance to it as he mentally kicked himself.  
  
You've been to his house? So that's why Bardock knows so much about you, he said you were a mastermind at figuring out the puzzle's he makes, I can't even get past the first part of them in and hour, and he said your record is twenty minutes at the Jakona puzzle, Bardock himself didn't figure it out for an hour, even though he made it. Sajo had personally thought Bardock didn't actually know the Prince, he just wanted to look cool.' He also said that you have the strategic mind that rivals Frieza's, and will probably surpass his as you get older. I-I envy you...  
  
Hn, didn't know he thought so highly of me. The third dance had just started and Vegeta glanced up at his father, who was staring at him with a cross look on his face. See you. And Vegeta stood and walked over to a table full of Elite's, probably to find a sentry. Sajo watched him leave with a baleful look in his eye, and he turned back to the white table cloth and stared at it, suddenly feeling very awkward.  
  
So, all by your self are you? Where are those friends your always talking about? the boy named Kilad asked, seating himself at the table, and so did the two behind him. the ones in high places? When Sajo had first told them that, he was talking about Bardock and Kakkoroto, but now he actually had a friend' in a high place.  
  
Shut up, just shut up. Sajo said quietly, never turning to look at them. the blare of music traveled to their ears as it dies away, the end of the third dance, Kilad and his buddies didn't say anything as they watched the Prince, who was smirking and kept glancing at the elite table, walk up and sit next to his father.  
  
Ah, silence as usual. I will appoint my new sentry, and have already discussed this with someone. There goes my chance...he never talked about that with me.' Sajo said, looking down at his table once again, not caring who was chosen. Nappa, please, you know who. Sajo looked up, knows who? What is he talking about? A tall man with a slightly bald head besides the small fluff of brown hair at the top of his head stood with a grin on his face, he bowed slightly and starting walking around the room, looking at everyone. As I said before, I discussed this with someone, and Nappa knows who I want. So, only Nappa and I have a clue as t what's going on. The evil like grin that appeared on his face startled Sajo, but the grin was directed to his frowning father who looked around with complete confusion.  
  
Sajo felt a giddy feeling as Nappa came closer to his table.  
  
Don't even think about that, Sajo. The Prince would never pick a scrawny weakling like you. Jakian said, smirking as Nappa paused at his table, and moved on. All hope in his mind faded as the elite moved to the nex table, when he came back to the royal table, he paused and whispered in the Prince's ear, who nodded and sat back. Sajo looked back down at the table, and soon hushed voices could be heard, even the three next to him were talking in low tones. He stole a glance at the three who were staring wide eyed at something in front of them, Sajo didn't have time to think as he was suddenly picked up by the back of his armor and hauled over to the long table.  
  
This, is my new sentry, Sajo. the Prince's voice sounded louder and had more humor in it than before. Sajo looked up a complete shock went through him as he looked at the white, opened mouth faces of the three at the table he was just at. He was thrown to the floor, the silence was still as he stared up at the grinning Vegeta. Well, stand up fool. You now are a sentry, -my- sentry, and as I here it, you have a request. Sajo stood up and looked at him with a confused look on his face. Vegeta just smirked at him and continued. His request I will do, simple enough because I agree with him for they insulted me as well as him. loud gasps could be heard as they all whispered to themselves as they wondered who would ever insult him. Vegeta stood and walked directly over to the table that Sajo was sitting at, he splayed his hands on the surface of the table and leaned forward, until he was nose to nose with Kilad. Never, and I mean never, insult you're superiors, next time you do, yo will die a slow, painful death, then I will somehow bring you back and do it all over again, do you hear? The angry hiss was quiet, but effective, and they gulped and nodded. He stood p straight and glared at them. They never knew exactly how menacing he could be until now. They, are now Sajo's slaves. With that he turned back and sat back down at the table. The three boys looked at each other and then at a smirking Sajo and they almost fainted.  
  
Now, you need to find a suitable mate, and not another weakling like that boy. the king said, angry that his son would be so naive and pick someone who could not guard him.  
  
May I remind you that no one on this world is stronger then me, including you, and I will not hesitate to kill you. Vegeta growled, as he glared at him father. He let his eyes sweep around the room, and soon his eyes fell on Zhenia, who was talking to a young man. A feeling like anger welled inside Vegeta, but it wasn't anger and he couldn't pin point it. He stood up and swept past Sajo who watched him with a everlasting grin.  
  
A/N, and again, REVIEW DAMMIT! If you like the story then you can tell me, it won't hurt I promise, it will if you don't though...grrrr


End file.
